Although most long-term care insurance is currently sold on an individual basis to persons over age 65, the most efficient and effective method for providing long-term care protection appears to be through employer- sponsored group policies. There is widespread recognition of the need for prefunding of long-term care insurance over the working lifetime of employees if is to be an effective financing mechanism to help pay for the nation's long-term health care costs. The purpose of this project is to develop a low-cost, long-term care insurance training program and employee/consumer's guide to help preretirees and postretirees effectively plan for adequate income security during retirement. The project will be guided by the most current developments in long-term care financing options and preretirement planning and will result in a comprehensive education program that will be made available to current employees, as well as postretirees, in all private companies and public organizations, regardless of size. Phase 1 activities include: 1) developing a model training curriculum that can stand alone or be incorporated into existing preretirement planning programs, 2) developing a self-study employee/consumer guide; 3) designing a Phase II research project to evaluate and refine the program, 4) identifying a potential site in which the program will be tested during Phase II.